


I Want What I Ask For (I Get What I Want)

by Viviena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom, somewhere in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: Ardyn Izunia is bored and horny for at least the last century but he may have found just the right person to change that.Tumblr prompt said: Drautos/Ardyn - choking.I have also made acollage.





	

The gala was a boring one, if not for the afternoon spent on reports from the generals, Drautos would feel like he was wasting his “vacation” for nothing. He couldn’t remember the last time his days off really meant resting not just working another yet so frustratingly similar job. But he had to keep up the appearances to succeed. Niflheim wasn’t much for festivities but as rare as they came, he still missed the majority and there were always some ready to start whispering whether he finally got out of favor of the Emperor.

“Don’t look so grim, general, you’ll scare away all our precious guests,” came a drawling voice from the side, making him cringe. 

“No one can tell how I look like inside the armor,” Drautos replied squashing any emotion from his voice. He had no illusions that he can mask his annoyance from the chancellor himself but the last thing he needed was a rumor that they didn’t get along.

“Well _I_ have noticed you look bored,” Izunia pointed in a fake concerned tone. As always the man was disturbingly perceptive. “How were your meetings with our fearless commanding officers today?”

It wasn’t clear if Izunia was scouting for the details of the confidential army meeting totally out of his jurisdiction, or more likely, was already fully informed on its content and was pursuing some other goal by letting it be known between them. Either way Drautos wasn’t getting mixed up with any of that.

“Rushed.”

His unenthusiastic replies weren’t enough to discourage the pest. Izunia almost _pouted_. 

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would think you are trying to be rude right now.”

“I’m not.”

“Of course, that’s why I do know better. You’re just being defensive.”

Low-key annoyance Drautos felt during all this talk swelled to an actual fury for a second but it wasn’t his first dealing with the man and he wouldn’t be much of a spy if he could be riled up so easily.

The real question was the point of this little exercise. If maybe there was something he said or did that attracted careful scrutiny of the chancellor.

“Wouldn’t be wise of me to let my guard down here.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended? I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“As it was intended,” Drautos saluted him with a useless wine glass he was holding. He had no plans on removing the helmet to drink tonight.

There was a small hope that maybe this quick exchange was it, sometimes chancellor was after that - probing at him in some type of personal reconnaissance. But of course, that was just too good to be true. 

“Compliments are a good start, I suppose. We can build up from here.”

He was tired and annoyed and so not in the mood for mind games. There still was a shitload of documents to review and orders to issue in just two days and then he would have to discreetly return to Lucis to the new batch of Kingsglaive recruits, to the Headquarters that wasn’t yet rebuilt from the training of the previous ones. 

Any other time he may have indulged Izunia but this night his frustration was too close to the surface. Bluntness also suited his carefully cultivated image of a brusque ramrod general, so if he wanted to know something there was no reason not to be direct. 

“What exactly is that you want?” Drautos asked, making a perfunctory effort to cover up his impatience. 

“Oh, I want many different things,” Izunia said. “It would be really nice if you cooperated.“ 

Drautos paused, using the advantage of wearing a helmet to examine the man’s face. There was an obligatory smirk and no tell what this talk was actually about. Drautos would have preferred for them not to cross the line to actual adversaries. Just yet. 

"Are you suggesting something or threatening?" 

"Do I have to choose only one option?" 

With anyone else Drautos would have left already, but with Izunia it was always a waiting game. He liked to circle around the topic he was interested in but even he, eventually got to the point. Prodding rarely helped but it was worth trying. 

"What do you want from _me_?”

“Again a multitude of answers is sufficient. But it really boils down to the fact that I think we should fuck.”

That… was not something he expected to hear. Drautos turned and took a step closer, towering over the chancellor. 

“What.”

It wasn’t even a question, but a clear demand to explain. 

Izunia absolutely unperturbed took a sip of his vine and looked up from under his ridiculous hat. 

“We should hook up. You are probably the strongest man alive, I’m undoubtedly the smartest, it would be entertaining at the very least.”

His mind was racing, trying to come up with an explanation. It couldn’t be really a talk about sex, then what? Some kind of test? But to test what? He wasn’t under the man’s command and never showed particular personal loyalty to him either, there was no reason why he shouldn’t laugh at his face. 

“Is it a trick question?” Drautos asked, failing to come up with any theories. Izunia could be doing it for his own amusement, it probably wasn’t below him. 

“You can hardly call it a trick if I straight up suggested it in no uncertain terms,” Izunia answered surprisingly almost serious, cocking his head to the side, looking up like he could actually see through the layers of metal. 

Drautos fought the urge to step back.

“Why?” he asked floundering a bit in his assumptions. Did he really meant…?

“I think my reasoning was clear. If you want to hear more arguments, let’s see," Izunia started, making wide unnecessary gestures with a hand holding his half empty glass. "I doubt it very much that you find it easy to come across many suitable partners or let your guard down around them even if you do. Not in Lucis and certainly not here." 

That made Drautos let out a chuckle he didn’t bother to hide. 

"If you think that I’m going to lower my guard around you…”

“No, of course not, you are not stupid, I don’t sleep with stupid people, got picky over the years. It really narrows down the options, I must admit. I was talking exclusively about the identities you are hiding. Both I’m familiar with, which makes me a rather rare chance, I imagine.”

That was… not untrue. It was hard to find a partner and even harder to relax around them in private, while harboring all his secrets. Most of the time Drautos felt like it wasn’t worth it. It was easier to deal with his pent up frustration and channel it into his work. He could never be quite sure about one-night stands that they weren’t sent to him by either side for any purpose. The necessary amount of healthy paranoia kept him alive through a couple of assassination attempts from fellow Niflheim colleagues, and who knows maybe chancellor himself, in early years of him becoming a general. 

There was another potential threat if he chose to find a more permanent solution. There was a number of Glaives that gave him alluring glances now and then and some pretty and insistent stuff members in the Citadel. But Drautos was not in habit of lying to himself and he knew all too well that he wasn’t in fact made of stone. However casual thing he would start, there was just no assurance that having a long-time lover he won’t develop some kind of feelings to the person. And that way led to inevitable doubts and betrayal whatever path he was to take. It was a level of drama he consciously chose to avoid.

The chancellor was in fact well aware of the majority of his secrets and wasn’t planning his demise, because if he did, Drautos doubted that was the way he would approach it. Izunia’s enemies tended to disappear in a whirlwind of unfortunate circumstances, annihilated by powers absolutely not related to the man in any evident way. 

There also was no danger of developing feelings or any such thing. Because well.

Something Drautos honestly never considered before, but the man was not harsh on the eyes. He was annoying to no end and tested his patience all the time, but that wasn’t actually a bad start for a hook up.

Still all of it was too sudden and suspiciously straightforward for the infamous chancellor. If Drautos knew anything at all about the man, it was that his actual agenda was never even brought up, buried under plans upon plans of misleading tinsel and could be discovered only after everything settled exactly to his liking. 

“You are oddly direct about what you want, if that’s really the case,” Drautos pointed out. But dropped his gaze to the smirking lips, despite himself. If he could just shut him up for once, that was arousing enough, even before he considered doing it with his dick. 

“See! Big and smart. You just proved my point. I could beat around the bush but you are leaving soon and I’ve got rather desperate lately. This past century was a drag.”

Drautos rolled his eyes at the theatrics. But he felt a bit like that too. The dry spell felt like longer than it should have and it could become distracting at some point.

It was quite amusing to consider that two of them could have a similar problem in such a trivial matter. They were too powerful and cautious and therefore couldn’t have something so very simple. The irony of that. 

“You may not be my type,” Drautos said just to see the reaction and it was exactly the one he expected.

“I’m everyone’s type,” Izunia said and winked at him.

He leaned on the railing of the gallery somewhat suggestively and looked down at the crowd of Gralean nobility with an air of unmasked superiority. When he threw a glance behind his shoulder it was like he invited Drautos to share on the experience of both: his jutting ass and them being so much above all others in all the ways that mattered. It was a tempting view. Both.

Drautos waited for more arguments, more persuasion but Izunia wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He extended his proposal and seamed perfectly at ease waiting for whatever reply he was granted. That was what swayed Drautos in the end. And he was pretty sure it was a deliberate non-action. Peculiar game of I know that you know that I know, so what?

He doubted that he could use this kind of a connection against the chancellor but it could provide some benefits eventually. Getting rid of his unintended celibacy was the first but a very welcome one.

“Fine. When?” 

“No time like the present!” Izunia exclaimed cheerfully and finished up his vine in one quick gulp. 

My place your place talk didn’t happen, since during his short stays Drautos preferred to occupy a room in the army Headquarters and it was not suited for guests, required registration to enter the building and was quite far from the event venue. Izunia’s apartment was right there few blocks away so that’s where they headed. 

On the short walk there Drautos searched for any last reservations or reasons why this was a bad idea after all, for a gut feeling warning but his instincts were silent, maybe too shocked by the development to process it yet. If anything he was filled with anticipation. 

The moment they were inside, Drautos withdrew his armor. Izunia put a hand on his chest over the regular black coat that replaced the metal plates and spread his fingers, not really pressing just touching. 

“It never stops fascinating me,” he murmured. And Drautos thought he meant the impressive way his armor was appearing and disappearing until he continued. “How you survived that.” 

The process of getting the fucking liquid metal poured into his body wasn’t something Drautos wished to think about during foreplay. But Izunia already moved his hand lower, much lower and he wasn’t about to complain when it groped him in his pants and stroked diligently to the full hardness. 

“Very good. The bar was set quite high but you might have just surpassed it,” Izunia hummed talking about his size or maybe the speed of the reaction. Either way Drautos committed to having Izunia’s mouth as occupied as possible for the duration of the night if any of them wished to enjoy it, so he put his lips over it hard, delivering a message. He felt another obnoxious smirk stretching under his pressure but then they were kissing and his annoyance got drowned in the raising wave of heat.

The hands wandered pulling at the clothes and exploring the unfamiliar planes and angles in search for skin to dig into. It was uncoordinated but somehow perfect, the way they fitted against each other, fighting for dominance just a bit but essentially pursuing each own desire.

It was unbelievably liberating to not care in the slightest about what other person might think appropriate or not for the general of any particular army to do in this circumstances. He could just do whatever he wished and right now he wished to press the chancellor of Niflheim Empire to the wall and fuck his mouth with his tongue in the filthiest way possible.

Izunia obviously didn’t mind, giving back as good as he got, while also divesting Drautos of his clothes in series of dexterous unbuckles and sharp tugs. The bastard had all too much control over his limbs. So Drautos went down to suck and bite at his neck, wedging his thigh between his legs to press against the staining hardness there, relishing in the resulting hiss. 

“Take this shit off,” Drautos growled, annoyed with the amount of layers his fingers tangled in. Especially since except for his boots and unfastened pants, he was already naked. Izunia snickered but actually complied, even miraculously without another smartass comment.

Drautos leaned away looking a bit incredulous at the volume of clothes Izunia shed on the floor. Surprisingly he wasn’t scrawny under all of it, on the contrary, behind all the shabby covers there were wide shoulders and pronounced muscle definition. He trailed his hands appreciatively over all the uncovered skin but before he could put his lips to it, Izunia slid down and without preamble took him in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Drautos muttered, startled with the intensity of sensation. Izunia wasn’t half-assing it either, going really deep and sucking him in earnest right away. He was good in the way that spoke of experience, going rapidly through all the usual tricks to see what worked the best. It all worked, especially when Drautos tangled his hands in the man’s long hair and got a purring moan vibrating against him in excruciatingly good way. 

Drautos threw his head back and wished he was the one with the wall behind him to lean on. But the wall behind Izunia was also an opportunity. He looked down and there was a daring yellow gaze as if the man knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Keeping his movements slow, to give a chance to withdraw, Drautos took a half step forward, forcing Izunia to back away, until his head was against the wall. Still looking him in the eyes for any signs of discomfort Drautos made a slow thrusting motion with his hips. Both of them groaned at it and Drautos felt the nails digging at his ass, not to push him away but to get him closer.

He wasn’t careful after that, fucking the man’s mouth, cursing because of how it felt, not just on a physical level but also from the feeling of power over the mighty chancellor, now pinned to the wall and debased with his cock.

Drautos was pondering if he should stop because it was getting just too good or finish it right there, two steps into apartment, when Izunia pushed him away. He made a low grumbling noise but went with it.

“A promising start but I suggest we relocate this to my bed,” Izunia said hoarsely, wiping his chin wet with saliva and precum, somehow looking both casual and hot.

“Yes… that is, yes, okay,” Drautos said a bit drunk with desire.

He unclasped and pulled off his boots and pants after that, before following the man down the corridor. Any other time he would have taken a careful stock of everything around him, as surely very few people were allowed inside these walls. But at that moment his focus was very linear, aimed at finding a bed and pushing Izunia on it.

He couldn’t really do it, however, because by the time he entered the room, Izunia was already spread on the silken sheets of a massive bed, totally naked and with two fingers deep into his ass. 

Drautos froze in shock for a second. It was like a hot fist squeezed his insides in almost painful surge of arousal. Then he _pounced_.

“You’re impatient greedy slut,” Drautos said lowly, more a snarl than a whisper, as he caged the man with his own body and pushed his own finger in alongside two others. It was slicked as he expected but the addition must have felt substantial, not only widening but also catching on the rim with a dryer friction. 

“Never pegged you for a talking kind,” Izunia answered in a breathier voice than he probably wanted. “But life is full of pleasant surprises.”

Izunia extracted his fingers, encouraging him to take over the prepping task, and went on to explore his back and chest, mostly relying on the map of scars. Drautos was tempted to point out how very unoriginal this behavior was. That literally every other lover he had was for some reason mesmerized by the markings, exploring and petting them in a pointless attempts to sooth the pains gone long ago.

A hiss replaced his words, however, when Izunia strained up and sank his teeth over one of his nastiest scars crossing a collarbone. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but sure as hell wasn’t a soothing of any kind. More like he wished to leave his own mark on top of already existing one.

Drautos felt a hand wrapped tightly around his dick skillfully stroking it and it took his all to not start thrusting into it, probably coming the very next second.

“Izunia,” he gritted in a warning and the hand was mercifully (ruthlessly) withdrawn. 

“I would prefer “Ardyn” in bed, surely we are close enough for names now,” the man said and _tightened_ around his fingers.

“Oh… God,” Drautos choked out a moan.

“Well, or that,” Ardyn said with a wide pleased grin. Asshole. 

Drautos went after another frenzied kiss just to shut him up and regain some of much needed composure.

It felt like ages until Ardyn finally pushed away his fingers and smeared some lube on his shaft. Drautos clenched his teeth to withhold any sounds while he went in, generously ignoring the way the still slick hand curled around his neck, soaking his hair. At that point they were already filthy with sweat and saliva anyway. 

Drautos considered it a miracle that he didn’t bust a nut immediately and could even go slow the first minute or two. Despite the high and mighty attitude, he saw the tense lines around the man’s eyes and how it took him a couple of times to adjust their position for it to be comfortable enough.

But as soon as that smirk was back on, he picked up his pace and turned it brutal, pushing Ardyn up the bed until he had to throw an arm up to prevent colliding with a headboard.

“Good enough for you?” Drautos asked with a sneer of his own, blinking away the sweat from his eyes.

“It will suffice if that’s the best you can do,” Ardyn hummed going for indifferent but the long groan after that undermined all his efforts.

Drautos rolled his eyes a little but tried his best to nail that sweet spot inside with his every thrust, getting closer to his own release.

He seemed to be successful at first but either the angle was not quite right or the strain was getting to his hips, Ardyn soon urged them to change positions, lying on his side. It was a nice one too. Drautos leaned with his forehead on the man’s shoulder and closed his eyes in utter bliss, going a bit slower but much deeper. 

He was so close, when Ardyn yet again started squirming. 

“What is it? Am I in a bad position?” Drautos asked a bit annoyed but accommodating the change. He was on edge of coming for felt like hours now.

“Carry on, you are exactly were I want you to be,” Ardyn said in a raspy voice. His damn voice was so erotic, pitched so low that for a couple of minutes Drautos couldn’t even process what he said, only how he said it. But just then he started moving away again this time making him to actually pull out and the words registered in his mind. 

“You are doing it on purpose,” Drautos accused, but moved to where he was pushed on his back, too desperate for continuation. Ardyn straddled his hips but lower than where he was needed most. Drautos glared at him but got only a grin and one surprisingly callous hand gripping at his neck. The other hand took torturously long journey, twisting at his nipple and digging into his ribs on its way, until it finally wrapped around his straining glistering cock.

“Everything I do has a purpose. Multiple ones, more often than not,” Ardyn confessed, stroking him too lightly to provide any relief. Drautos barely suppressed a pathetic cry of frustration but the man himself wasn’t unaffected, his eyes almost completely black with just a thin yellow ring around his pupils blown wide.

Drautos was ready to beg when Ardyn finally took mercy, or more likely got impatient himself, and slid back around him with a sigh, raising his eyebrows in clear invitation to start moving. 

“Fucking bastard,” Drautos muttered, obliging nonetheless, shoving his hips upwards, having almost no leverage and still getting the full grown man on top of him to bounce with every thrust. 

“You have no idea how wrong you are about my lineage,” Ardyn chuckled but it was hard to say if it was because of their conversation or because he was so high with pleasure. The man smiled down at him in absolutely manic way and tightened the grip on his neck.

Drautos gasped trying to get more air but never faltered with his hips, driving into the snug heat of the body on top of him, enjoying the burn in his legs. Neither tightness of the grip at his throat nor the humiliating position he somehow ended up in could stop him from wanting more.

“Mmm yes. As I said, you are exactly where I want you to be,” Ardyn crooned, leering down at him, tightening his hand to the point of completely cutting all the air. That was a step too far. 

Drautos grabbed his arm with both of his own to pry it off. But he couldn’t. He pushed and pushed at it, feeling his biceps bulging and trembling with strain and it stayed a firm dangerous vice constricting his breathing. More so, Ardyn took one of his wrists with his other hand and pinned it to the bed and once again Drautos couldn’t move it an inch.

His lungs were on fire the panic crawling on the edges of the mind. Drautos was close to summoning his armor when Ardyn also started moving down, fucking himself with abandon on his still rock-hard cock, squeezing him blissfully tight with his ass the same way his fingers painfully dug into his neck. Drautos would have howled if he had any air left, feeling the orgasm forced on him with the intensity that made his eyes roll back into his skull.

The asshole _still_ kept his grip for long enough to jerk himself to the completion, fortunately coming soon enough, covering both of them in long stripes of cum. Drautos had dark spots pulsing in his vision but was at least mostly conscious when the pressure lifted away. He curled in a fit of instinctive coughing, ruining some of the afterglow, royally pissed but to fucked-out to retaliate in any way. Also a bit alarmed by the fact that he has misjudged the strength of Izunia so much. 

So for the next couple of minutes they just laid there in a sweaty tangle of limbs completely sated. 

“I knew you would enjoy it. Next time we can get to something actually kinky, you are clearly a natural,” Ardyn said from where he landed on his shoulder. Drautos contemplated throwing him off or telling there won’t be next time, but that would be a very obvious lie. 

“I’m going to kill you,” he said instead, without malice but actually meaning it at some level. 

“That right already belongs to someone else. But you are welcome to try. Especially if you want to accomplish it with your dick,” Ardyn said with a chuckle and started covering his chest with wet sucking kisses moving down.

“You… can’t be serious? Again?” 

“It was a very long century indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome! ಥ‿ಥ


End file.
